elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Side Quests (Skyrim)
Miscellaneous quests, commonly known as side quests, are a type of quest in . This category does not encompass quests listed under the 'Miscellaneous' heading in the Quests Menu, but named quests that lack any greater designation. Essentially, if a quest is not part of the Main Quest, Daedric, Civil War, or other faction quests, it is a miscellaneous quest. Named miscellaneous quests are indicated by the Miscellaneous Quest Emblem above, and count toward the Sideways trophy; unnamed miscellaneous quests do not. The following are quests that have been confirmed to count as side quests. They can be tracked via the 'Side Quests Completed' statistic, found under "Quest" in the General Stats Menu. Eastmarch *A Love Beyond Death *Ancestral Worship *Argonian Dock Workers *Blood on the Ice *Find Roggi Knot-Beard's Ancestral Shield *Find the Thalmor Assassin *Harsh Master *Queen Freydis's Sword *Repairing the Phial *Rise in the East *Shahvee's Amulet *The Forgemaster's Fingers *The White Phial *That Was Always There – Plant Viola's Gold Ring in Viola Giordano's House. Falkreath *Dark Ancestor *Hunter and Hunted Haafingar *Dragon's Breath Mead *Kill the Vampire *Lights Out! *Return to Grace *Tending the Flames *The Man Who Cried Wolf *The Spiced Wine – Convince Vittoria Vici to release the Spiced Wine Shipment. *The Wolf Queen Awakened Hjaalmarch *Falion's Secret *For the Good of Morthal – Gorm will give the Dragonborn a letter to deliver to Captain Aldis in Solitude. *Forbidden Legend *Laid to Rest *Rising At Dawn The Pale *A Scroll For Anska *Kill the Giant – Kill a giant as a favor for a Jarl of The Pale. *Rising At Dawn *Salty Sea-Dogs *Silenced Tongues *The Pale Lady *Visit the Museum in Dawnstar The Reach *A Few Words with You *The Steward's Potion – Bring a potion to Raerek. *Buy Dwarven artifact – Bring a newly purchased Dwarven artifact to Calcelmo. *Coated in Blood *Calcelmo's Ring – Deliver a ring to Calcelmo for Kerah. *Evil in Waiting *Kolskeggr Mine *Dibella's Shine – Retrieve Lisbet's shipment. *Nimhe, the Poisoned One – Kill Nimhe inside Nchuand-Zel Excavation Site. *No One Escapes Cidhna Mine *Recover Hrolfdir's Shield *Rogatus's Letter *Search and Seizure *Skilled Apprenticeship *Soljund's Sinkhole *The Forsworn Conspiracy *The Ghost of Old Hroldan *The Heart of Dibella *The Lost Expedition The Rift *A Chance Arrangement *Bow to the Master – Retrieve Dravin's Bow from the Ratway Vaults. *Caught Red Handed *Climb The Steps *Infiltration *Few and Far Between *Flight or Fight *Grin and Bear It *Grimsever's Return *Hunt and Gather *Ice Cold *Kyne's Sacred Trials *Promises to Keep *Repentance *Ringmaker *Sealing the Deal *Siege on the Dragon Cult *Smooth Jazbay - Find 20 jazbay grapes for Avrusa Sarethi. *Special Delivery (Bolli) *Special Delivery (Sylgja) *Stoking the Flames *Supply and Demand *Taking Care of Business *The Book of Love *The Lover's Requital *The Raid *The Straw that Broke *Unfathomable Depths Whiterun *A Lovely Letter *Andurs' Arkay Amulet *Argonian Ale Extraction *Delayed Burial *Erik the Slayer – Erik wants to become an adventurer. *Greatsword for a Great Man *In My Time of Need *Salt For Arcadia *Missing in Action *The Blessings of Nature *The Golden Claw *Ysolda's Shipment Winterhold Hold *Find the Helm of Winterhold *Forgotten Names Blackreach *A Return To Your Roots Multi Hold *Becoming Thane *Forbidden Legend Achievements and trophies |trophy = }} See also *Daedric Quests (Skyrim) *Factions (Skyrim) *Main Quest (Skyrim) *Radiant Quests *Quests (Skyrim) ja:サイドクエスト (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Side Quests Category:Skyrim: Lists